Nuclear/Atomic Element
Nuclear FYI: This element's name does not refer to the modern day nuclear bomb, but instead refers to the nucleus of an atom. Atomic Reformation The caster dissolves into a mist the color of the caster, and reforms at the position of the cursor. This is a movement spell, With a cool-down of 3 seconds. Hydrogen Shot The caster fires a fast moving atom towards the position of the cursor with a nucleus of one proton, and 10 circling electrons. Anyone that comes within a certain radius of the atom will be stunned. At the point of impact, the nucleus will explode dealing medium damage to anyone nearby, and the electrons fire off in different directions and land anywhere within an 8 meter radius creating small explosions at the point of impact dealing low damage. Nuclear Charge A small plus sign will appear above the casters head. If the mouse button is held for one second, the plus will change to a minus, and if held for another second, then the minus will then change back to a plus. This cycle will continue for as long as the mouse button is held down. If the mouse button is let go when there is a plus above the casters head, a fast moving blue pulse will emit from the user and continue expanding until it has reached a width of 6 meters, after which it will fade away. Everyone within that range will be stunned and flung away from the caster. If the mouse button is let go when there is a minus above the casters head, a fast moving red pulse with a width of 6 meters with the caster in the center will travel inwards towards the caster until it shrinks out of sight. Anyone within the range of that pulse will be stunned and pulled right up against the caster. Nucleus Incasement (This is a close range spell that will work with multiple targets. All the players within a certain range can be affected by this ability.) Everyone within one meter of the caster will fly 3 meters into the air, and will be incased by a slightly transparent, purple nucleus, with 12 circling electrons. After two seconds, each electron will fly into the nucleus every 0.5 of a second, each creating a small explosion that deals low damage to the players stuck inside. When there are no electrons left, the nucleus will explode, dealing medium damage to the players within and firing the players in different directions. Atomic Bomb The caster will raise his/her hands, and a small atom with a nucleus of five protons, five neutrons, and five surrounding electrons will appear in between the casters hands. it will then grow by one meter in diameter per second, and rise into the air 1.5 meters per second. When the atom is approximately the size of a house, it will stop rising and growing, and the slow moving electrons, each approximately the size of a window, will slowly speed up. Anyone within a large range of the giant atom will slowly be pulled towards the atom, very much like Supernova of the Space element. As the electrons speed up, the players being pulled towards the atom will speed up. When the electrons become a blur, the atom will explode, dealing 500 damage to anyone within the sucking range, and all 15 protons, neutrons and electrons will be launched across the map, landing in random locations. On impact, each proton, neutron and electron will create a medium sized explosion dealing 250 damage. Everyone within 3 meters of an electron explosion will be sucked towards the impact zone, everyone within 3 meters of a proton explosion will be blown away from the impact zone and everyone within 3 meters of a neutron explosion will be stunned.